Blackout
by Rakkaimpani
Summary: Kohaku city has suffered a blackout, except for the mansions where the wealthy live. Naruto Uzumaki lives in one of these mansions with his father, who is off on a business meeting. Naruto thought he would be spending the night by himself, until a certain Uchiha comes knocking. But, this Uchiha has his own mansion, so why is he at Naruto's? SasuNaru, NaruSasu Rated M for later.


Hi there everyone, my name is White Karasu. This isn't my first SasuNaru, but it is the first I've ever posted on FanFiction.

I really needed to get back into writing, so thank my beta FreedomFighter50 for making me!

Love you Ana.

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto walked quietly home from the city library, notebook in hand. It wasn't his usual hangout, but his English teacher had decided to give out a project due the next day. Naruto had rushed to the library, hoping to finish early. But, the sun was out of sight, and the sky was filled with heavy clouds.

"_Damn, it looks like I won't be meeting Sakura tonight. We won't be picnicking in this type of weather."_

Pulling his hood over his bright blond hair, Naruto jogged the rest of the distance in a shroud of cold rain. And through his blurry vision, he noticed that hardly any lights were on in any houses, excluding a few. The streets were dark, the lamps seemingly unable to shine any sort of light on the wet pavement. It made a perfectly eerie seen for a murder mystery.

Naruto made his way up the long driveway towards his family mansion. They'd inherited the beautiful building from a long line of rich ancestors. And once his father died, Naruto's name would be on the will for the mansion.

Besides the lengthy driveway, the mansion was a pretty good place to live. There was the main house, standing proudly between two towers. The brickwork was an deep auburn, while the roofs were a balanced blue. Wherever you looked, there was windows glowing a warm yellow, and even if you pressed your face to the clear glass, you couldn't see inside. Something about the glass made you able to see from the inside out, but not the other way around.

The driveway curled around the house towards the back, while there was a wide pathway leading to the front door. Healthy green trees were on either side of the pathway, in a straight line just like soldiers lining up for their commander. In the middle of each tree, small lamps stood proudly, lighting the way up for anyone to walk to the house without fright of the dark.

Then, walking up eight small steps, you would now be standing at the front door. It was also made of glass -bulletproof- that was sliced with thin, black metal bars. It gave a secure look, until of course Naruto grabbed the doorknob.

The door easily opened, and Naruto's body was welcomed by a glow of heavenly warmth. His father left the door unlocked only when he wasn't home, probably due to the fact he was always rushing off to some business meeting, leaving Naruto home alone constantly. His mother was a photographer, so she was never home either. Always on some other continent taking perfect pictures of cities and people.

Closing the door behind himself, Naruto slid off his sneakers, and walked into the kitchen. A big, fat piece of white paper was sitting on the dinner table. Without reading it, Naruto already knew half of what it said, but he still picked it up and read the messy writing.

Naruto-

I left for an important meeting. There is ramen in the microwave for you. Also, there was a blackout in the city, the backup generator should be running.

-Dad

Naruto smirked, and looked up at the ceiling lights. _"Another night alone then,"_ he thought to himself. It was a repetitive thing, his father hadn't been home at night for over three weeks. Whether it was because his boss was hounding him, or he was having some party fest with whores, Naruto really didn't give a flying fuck. His dad could be a pimp for all he cared, as long as he didn't have to see the grown man give him hateful looks. So what if he looked like his mother, it was his dad's fault for leaving the blond woman in the first place.

And of course, he missed the woman. Extremely so.

Naruto lost his train of thought when the patter of water grabbed his attention. "Shit, I forgot about the rain." Naruto grabbed a kitchen towel and quickly patted his clothes until they were only damp. Afterwards, moving onto his hands and knees, he dried the floor off.

"That should do it." Naruto climbed back onto his feet, and headed upstairs into his room. He threw the wet towel into the hamper then grabbed a set of boxers from his dresser.

Walking into the bathroom, he opened the glass door (more glass) of the shower and turned the faucet handle completely to the left. Cold water sprayed from the shower head, and would quickly heat up in a few seconds. Naruto stripped down to his damp boxers, and before he could peel them off, someone rang the doorbell.

"_Who the hell would walk up here?"_ Naruto grumbled under his breath and stomped himself downstairs, almost tripping down the carpet covered stairs. He walked across the white tile towards the front door. He grabbed the doorknob and yanked the doorway opened.

Standing right there, hair dark and dripping wet from rain, was Sasuke Uchiha. Famed sex god of Kohaku High school, and pretty much of the whole town. And he was at Naruto's home, famed blond freak of the same high school.

"_What…the hell?"_

* * *

_Well Chapter One is finished...I had a seriously hard time describing the house. But, hopefully my beta was right, and I actually did pretty well._

_I'll post the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day._

_Ja'ne._


End file.
